Ek Ehsaas
by abhirikafan
Summary: It's a sweet romantic fanfiction about Dareya and Abhirika mainly. It is my first attempt. I am now publishing the first episode only.
1. The Night Begins

AN EVENING WITH FRIENDS

It was a long day at CID beuro. It's almost 9:30 pm. everybody is feeling tired. There was nothing interesting happened today. Actually not each day is as happening as we see in TV serials. In reality there are days like this. In one word, it was BORING. It was Shreya who was first seen to show a little bit of restlessness. And as it always happens, it was not unnoticed by Daya.

Daya: Kya baat hai Shreya? Koi problem?

Shreya: N-nahi to sir, aisa bilkul nahi. K-kuch bhi to nahi

Daya: are you OK? Dekho Shreya, agar tumhe koi bhi pareshaani hai to mujhe, mera matlab hai, hume bata sakti ho.

Shreya (now with a big smile): actually sir, aaj waise bhi aur to kuch karna nahin hai. Mere pas car bhi nahi hai, aur raat kaafi ho chuki hai, to main soch rahi thi, agar nikal jaun… I mean, if its alright then only….

Now Abhijeet was seen coming here.

Abhi: Arrey Shreya, yeh bhi koi pareshaan hone ki baat hai? Daya jayega na tumhe chhorne (looking at Daya with a mischievous smile). Daya blushed red.

Suddenly Freddy came almost running towards them – 'Sir, aaplog Bandra ki taraf jayenge na? mujhe bhidrop kar dijiye na Sir. Aj itna der ho chukka, aur meri bike bhi nahi hai. Meri wife sir bahut naraz ho jayegi sir…'

Abhijeet: Freddy, main tumhe chhod deta hu na, tum idhar aao… ( trying to tell him something _ishharon mein_)  
Daya: It's OK abhijeet, tum rehne do. Freddy, chalo, tum bhi aa jao.

**IN CAR...  
**

After dropping Freddy it was only the two of them in the car. There was an awkward silence amongst them.

Shreya was in her thoughts: _Sir, aap ko kuchbolna chahiye. main to sirf aap ke saath thoda waqt akele me spend karna chahti thi. lekin aap hai ki kuch bhi nahi keh rahe hai. kya aap ke paas kuch bhi nahi hai mujhe kehne ke_ liye?  
In Daya's mind : _Kehna to bohut kuch hai tumhe Shreya. Lekin pata nahi, kaise kahun. Jo baat apne aap se nahi kar payi aaj tak, who tumse kaise kahun Shreya? Yeh dil ab tutne se darta hai... Main kya Karun? kaise tumhe samjhaun? yeh mera darr hi hai jo humare beech deewar ban kar khade hai._

Daya: Shreya, tumhara ghar aa gaye

Shreya: Thank you Sir, Good Night.

Daya: Good Night.

Daya starts the car without waiting a second there. Shreya stands startled. Shreya turned around to unlock her door. Suddenly someone wearing a black mask hit her on the back of her head with an iron rod. Instantly she fell unconscious, and the person ran off. The silence of the night remained the same, only with the girl lied upon the lawn and red blood flowing from her head distorted the beautiful nocturnal beauty.


	2. The first feel of fear

Daya is in his deep thoughts. He is driving the car towards home but his mind is somewhere else. though his eyes are on the roads ahead still he can see two large beautiful eyes begging him to say something. Those eyes can touch the deepest corner of his hearts even without saying a single word, those eyes always say something untold. Suddenly the silence broke off by a ringer of phone. But to his utter surprise it is not his phone that is ringing. he finds Shreya's phone just above the dashboard. "Oho! Shreya phone bhul gayi! Koi baat nahi, abhi wapas de deti hoon..." Daya turned his car to the opposite direction. Its 10:30 pm now. He stopped his car in front of Shreya's house. There is not even a single light on in her house. Everything seems unnaturally silent. Daya's sixth sense smells something bad, very bad...

'_Shreya thik to hai na?' _the first thing comes to his mind. He is moving towards the main gate. Now he can hear his own heartbeat.

"SHREYAAAAA"- a shrill broke off the mystic silence of the night! an unconscious Shreya within a pool of blood which came out of the wound of her head. Daya cannot even beleive his own eyes. He immediately takes Shreya's head on his lap. checks her breath, but he cannot feel anything. He is Daya, who has seen so many deaths, has faced his own death so many times, he doesn't even know what fear is. but this time everything is different. he loses the ability of thinking. his petrified look only reminds those lifeless statues in the museum. suddenly his mobile rings. It is Abhijeet. Daya mechanically takes the call -

"Abhijeet... (even his voice is shivering)"

Abhijeet: Daya! kya baat hai? tum itna ghabraye huye kyun ho? kya baat hai? (pause) Daya? tell something Damn it!

Daya: Abhijeet, Shreya ko kisine ...

Abhijeet: Daya thik se batao, kya hua? kaha ho tum? main aa jau?

Daya: Haan Abhijeet, tum abhi aa jao. main shreya ki ghar ke samne hi hoon. main ambulance ko bhi call karti hoon, jaldi aa jao.

**In Hospital...**

Shreya is inside the operation theatre. Outside there are the four of them standing in silence - Daya, Abhijeet, Tarika and Rajat. All of the members are informed. Rest of them including ACP are on their way to hospital.

Abhijeet: tum chinta mat karo Daya, Shreya ko kuch nahi hoga  
Daya just looks at him blankly, as if he cannot even understand a single word he is saying. Tarika calls abhijeet in one corner.

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai Tarika ji?

Tarika: Abhijeet, mujhe lagta hai, Daya abhi thik se soch bhi nahi paa rahe hai. he needs medical attention. I am afraid of him Abhi... He is not well

Abhijeet: Tumhara matlab kya tarika? thik se bolo... Daya ko kya hua hai?

Tarika: dekho abhijeet, jab tak hum koi test na kar lete hai, tab tak to main surely kuch nahi bata sakti hun, lekin mujhe abhi Daya ko dekh ke aisa lag raha hai ki uska halat abhi bahut hi nazuk hai. koi bhi emotion, darr ya phir dard ya khushi, kuch bhi agar zyada ho jaye na, to woh seh nahi payega. zara dhyan rakhna please

Abhijeet: Tarika, yeh to bahut hi critical case ho gaya hai. Daya jaisa admi... thik hai, tum chinta mat karo, main hoon uske saath. and thanks tarika

Tarika: Abhijeet, Daya agar tumhara bhai hai, to woh mera bhi kuch lagta hai. thank you kis baat ki? aur abhi bas Shreya ek baar thik ho jaye, phir koi problem hi nahi rahega.


	3. A drop of tear

**Hospital Wing...**

everyone is standing with a tensed face, exception is only Daya. He is standing like a wax statue, no emotion is reflected on his face. After reaching the hospital Dr. Salunkhe has a talk with Tarika. Tarika explains him everything about Daya. Immediately he gives a nerve soothing medicine to him. After a few hours of restlessness the doctor comes out of the OT.

ACP: Kya hua doctor saab? How is Shreya? Woh thik to hai na?

Doctor: dekhiye, operation is successful. But abhi tak uski sense nahi aye hai. jab tak woh hosh mein nahin aa jati hai, tab tak hum yeh nahi keh sakte ki woh ab khatre se bahar hai. aap samjh rahe hai na? Aur ek baat, agar uski sense agle 48 hrs mein aa bhi jate hai, tab bhi she needs full attention. She must be taken care of by someone.

ACP: thik hai doctor saab, aap ki baat humsamajh gaye. kya hum abhi usse mil sakte hai?

Doctor: Yes of course. lekin ek ek karke jaiyega please.(doctor leaves)

abhijeet comes to ACP.

Abhijeet: sir, Daya ko andar jane dijiye sir pehle. shayad shreya ko dekhne ki baad uska haalat better ho jaye!

ACP: haan Abhijeet, woh to thik hain, woh abhi pura hosh mein nahi hai, kya aisi halat mein use andar bhejna thik hoga?

Abhijeet: Sir, aap bilkul bhi chinta mat kijiye, main darwaje ke paas hi rahunga. agar koi bhi problem hoga, toh main use sambhal lunga. aap baas use ek baar andar jane dijiye sir.

after that Abhijeet comes to Daya. Tarika also comes to him. They both looks at each other and then to Daya. Pain reflected in their eyes.

Abhijeet: Daya, Shreya ka operation ho gaya hai. aab tum jao, use mil lo ek baar.

Daya silently enters the cabin. Shreya is lying on the bed, her eyes are closed. but her face is so peaceful that it seems like she is sleeping deeply. For the first time a sigh comes out of Daya's heart. He wants to say so many things to her, but its late, too late. the only thing came into his mind now, "Mujhe use akeli nahi chhorna tha. thoda der aur ruk sakta tha main. agar main bhi uski saath hoti us waqt to aisa kabhi nahi hota..." but he cannot say a single word. only a drop of tear is now rolling down from his cheek. he sits beside her, takes her one hand into his. suddenly he feels like all of his resistance is breaking down. he can do nothing about it. tears are welling up in his eyes. one drop of tear falls on her palm. May be it is the warmth of the tear drop, or it may be his silent prayer, or it may be her Love's pain... something happens deep within. To his surprise those large beautiful eyes open slowly only to see his teary face with his smile (she can lose her everything only to see this smile)!

Shreya: Daya... (pause)sir...


	4. Silence Speaks

_**A/N: Daya's Girl: yaar, ab to khush ho na? :) Dono hi ab better hai :P **_

_**Ab dekhte hain age kya hota hai.**_

It is outside the cabin. ACP looks worried about something.  
Abhijeet: Sir, ab to Shreya ki hosh bhi aa gaya hai, to fir ab kis bare mein soch rahe hai?

ACP: Abhijeet, Shreya to thik hai, lekin jis kisi ne bhi uspe hamla karne ki koshish ki, use jab yeh pata chalega ki Shreya sahi salamat ghar aa gayi, to woh chup nahi baythenge. woh zaroor dobara hamla karenge.

Abhijeet: haan sir, yeh baat to sahi hai, jab tak hume yeh pata nahi chalta ki yeh hamla kiya kisne tab tak shreya ki jaan ko khatra hai. (Now he seems deeply worried too)

ACP: main sab se baat karta hoon. Abhijeet, tum sabko yahan bulao.

all of them come to him. ACP conveys his concern to all of them.

Poorvi: Sir, hum mein se kisi ek ko at least har waqt Shreya ki saath hi rehna hoga. Waise bhi uski tabiyat bhi thik nahi.

ACP: lekin Poorvi, hum sabko kaam hai, CID Beauro jana hai, tab kya hoga?

Tarika: Sir, aap aisa kijiye, hum mein se kisi ek ko har ek din ki chutti de dijiye. aur sir, waise bhi main to akeli ji rehti hoon, raat ko main uski saath hi rahoongi.

Abhijeet looks at her gratefully. His eyes said so many words. Tarika smiles looking at him.

ACP: haan Tarika, yeh sahi rahega. din mein kisi ek ko main bhej dunga Shreya ki ghar, aur raat ko tum sambhal lena.

Few hours later...  
Hospital ki bahar Abhijeet and Daya conversing:

Daya: Abhijeet, Shreya ki is halat ke liye sirf main hi zimmedar hoon. agar use kuch ho jata, to main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pata

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya, tum aisa kyun soch rahe ho? isme tumhara kya galti?

Daya: tumhe pata nahi Abhijeet, us din mujhe kya ho gaya tha, maine use chhorne ki baad wahan ek pal ke liye bhi nahi ruke, agar ruk jata thode der ke liye, to aaj aisa nahi hota. pata nahi us waqt kya chal raha tha mere dimag mein... Agar Shreya ne mobile mere car mein nahi bhul jati toh?

Abhijeet: arre Daya, jo beet gaya use bhul jao yaar. Abhi yeh socho ke hume karna kya hai? aur tumhe pata hai Shreya ki koi dushman ke bare mein?

Now Daya is thinking hardly, trying to remember each and every detail.

Daya: Nahi Abhijeet, specifically to pata nahi, lekin woh ek CID officer hai, uski to bahut sari dushman ho sakti hai. Hume abhi alert rehna chahiye. Aur maine doctor saab se bhi baat ki. Shreya ko kal discharge karenge woh. mai soch raha tha, agar kal main bhi uski ghar chala jaun to? tum bhi chalo na Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: haan, main bhi chalta hoon tumhare saath (in mind: _waise bhi Dr. Tarika bhi kal se Shreya ki ghar mein hi rehne wali hai. unse bhi mulakat ho jayenge_)

**Next Morning at Shreya's House:**

Shreya: Sir, aap ko mere wajah se itni taqleef hua. I am so sorry sir...

Daya: dekho Shreya, abhi tumhari tabiyat thik nahi, abhi chup chap so jao, aur dobara kabhi aisi baatein mat karna. iss mein tumhari kya kasoor hai? waise bhi thank God ki tum thik ho...

Shreya in her mind : _Sir, aap mere itne fikr kyun karte ho? Aap ka dil ki dard main aap ki aankho mein padh sakti hoon. aap ka dard main mehsoos kar sakti hoon. pata nahi, yeh kya hai, lekin aap ka har ek tadap mere dil ko chhu jaati hai. _

Daya comes with medicine in one hand, and a glass of water in the other hand. he comes to her, and then shyly sits beside her.

Daya: Shreya, yeh dawa le lo.

he holds her head carefully, and helps her to sit. Shreya's eyes are into his eyes. a sweet smile spreads in her lips. she takes the medicine, but his hand is still there holding her. Shreya's heart is melting now. all of a sudden these words comes out of her:

Shreya: Sir, aap mat jaiye. aap paas rehte ho to i feel so good.

Then she realised what she has said just now! Daya is looking at her surprised. Daya cannot believe his own ears. he wants to hug her so tightly to assure her that he will be there now and forever. He wants to protect this little girl from every evil in this world. the only thig he wants to say is '_no Shreya, main kahin nahi jaunga. main yehi hoon tumhare paas har pal, haamesha. tum ghabrao mat..._' But all these remain unuttered. Only his grasp on her hand becomes tighter... and Shreya closes her eyes, her cheeks are now red like rose petals, and a drop of tear rolling down from her eyes...


	5. It's time to move on

**A few days later...**

Shreya is better now. The person who was trying to kill her is now in police custody. It was Divyani (refer to Shreya ki Shaitaan), who was her friend. She tried to kill her previously, but then it was unsuccessful, and she was sent to mental asylum for treatment. now its all over. its a safe and calm night. In Shreya's room, she is sitting on her bed, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Tarika is sitting beside her. She is holding a tray of toasts.

Tarika: lo Shreya, ab kuch kha lo yaar, subaah se aise hi baithi hui ho, kya pareshani hai, batao mujhe?

Shreya: kya hai Di, kuch bhi to nahi...

Tarika: ab tum Di bolti ho na mujhe, to apni sister manti ho? to mujhe nahi bataogi kya hua? batao please...

Shreya: Di, tum kisise kuch mat kehna, promise me.

Tarika: haan, dear, kuch nahin bataungi. ab bolo.

Shreya: woh di, mujhe pata nahi, yeh sahi hai yah ghalat, lekin mujhe har waqt sirf Daya sir ki yaad aati hai, har waqt bas uske saath bitaya huya pal ko yaad karti hun, use mehsus karti hun. yeh sahi nahi hai, na di?

Tarika: (her hand is caressing Shreya's head now) bas, itni si baat? hum sabko pata hai ki tum Daya se kitni pyar karte ho. aur jaha tak mujhe maloom hai, daya ko bhi is baat ka ehsaas hai. haan, ab yeh bhi sahi hai, ki ise ab kuch naam dene ka waqt bhi aa gaya hai... (a naughty smile spread on her face) tum na bilkul fikr mat karo, main dekhti hun. Abhijeet se bhi baat karna padhega.

Shreya: Jeej ko abhi kuch mat batana please...

Tarika: phirse Jeej! bola na Shreya abhi nahi, tu na kabhi nahi sudhregi... waise bhi, agar tere man me jo sapna hai, use tu sach karna chahti hai, to abhijeet ko batana padhega. ek woh hi to hai, jo us Daya se kuch karwa sakte hai. nahi to...

Shreya: lekin jeej kitna serious hai, usse yeh sab meri baatein bachpana lagega. waise bhi, Daya sir to kuch nahi bola na. mujhe to yeh bhi pata nahi ki woh kya sochta hai. main hi hun jo pagalon ki tarah apni hi man hi man mein kya kya sochti rehti hun...

Tarika: bas Shreya, tu ne bahut bol liya. ab chup. aur main achchi tarah se janti hun tumhare 'jeej' ko, woh aisa kabhi nahi sochega. aur waise bhi use pata hai sab kuch, phir bhi, ab baat ko age badhana hai. aur mujhe unki madat chahiye, bas. tu fikr mat kar. (in a lighter tone) hum dono ek hi saath ek hi ghar me jaanewale hai...

Shreya blushed from core, she instantly looked downwards. a few seconds later, she put her head on Tarika's shoulder, and a dreamy smile spread all over her face.

Tarika: shreya, ab tu uth ja, mujhe jaane de. ek call karna hai... tu baith, main aati hun.

outside the room:

on call:

Abhijeet: haan, tarika bolo, abhi is waqt? Shreya theek to hai na?

Tarika: haan baba, sab thik hai, bas tumse kuch baat karni thi, private...

Abhijeet: Arre wah! bataiyein na, kya baat hai?

Tarika: baat Daya aur Shreya ko le kar...

Abhijeet: (_maine kya socha, aur kya nikla_)(with a sigh) haan Tarika bolo

Tarika: dekho, tumhe to pata hi hai in dono ki feelings ki bare mein. lekin ab problem yeh hai ki Shreya ko lagti hai, ke yeh one sided love hai, aur iska koi future nahi. aur yeh soch kar woh din ba din aur bhi stressed ho rahi hai, jo uske liye bilkul bhi sahi nahi

Abhijeet: arre yaar, aise kaise soch liya woh? usne dekha nahi Daya ki halat kya ho gaya tha, jab woh beemar thi?

tarika: lekin Abhijeet, daya ko ab kuch bolna chahiye, hai na? commit karna chahiye, warna kya faida? dono apne hi dil hi dil me sochte hi reh jayga, kuch bhi age nahi badhega. tum samajh rahe ho na?

Abhijeet: acha, to yeh baat hai, baat ko age badhana hai... to aise bolna chahiye tha na. koi problem nahi. in dono ki baat bhi pakki kar lete hai, phir ek saath hi...

Tarika: Abhijeet, kaam ke baat karein?

Abhijeet: thik hai, mere paas ek plan hai. [_a long conversation takes place between these two love birds. after completion of their call, their faces are glowing with smile_]


	6. kahani

_**A/N: First of all, thank you very much guys, for supporting me and loving my first work.I hope i will be able to entertain you guys. Enjoy the romance blooming between our two favourite love birds.**_

It is chilly night outside. Daya is sitting quietly beside the window with 'Jane Eyre' in his hand and the coffee mug kept beside. Abhijeet enters the room, he is a bit surprised to see Daya in that position. Though both of the brothers love to read books (that's why they have alibrary in their house too), but he never saw Daya reading a romantic novel like Jane Eyre! He is always a thriller freak. Definitely it's a change. He is so engrossed in the novel, that he cannot even feel Abhijeet's presence in the same room. Abhijeet goes towards him. He puts his hand on his shoulder. Daya awakes from his dream suddenly:

Daya: Abhijeet! tum!

Abhijeet: Haan main! is mein itna chaunkne ki kya baat hai! waise tum thik to ho na?

Daya: haan, bilkul. mujhe kya hoga?

Abhijeet: Nahin, tumhe pehle kabhi thriller ke ilawa kuch padhne nahin dekha na, is liye pucha

Daya: woh yeh! yeh to main bas aise hi... Library mein dekha to socha, padhke dekhun, phir achcha lagne laga! It's really so nice, hai na? Author ne kitne achche se sab feelings ko samjha hai. Manna padhega...

Abhijeet: to tumhe lagta hai ki author ne jo bhi feelings ko prtray kiye hai, woh sach hai? sach mein aise hi hota hai?

Daya: aur nahin to kya? bilkul... wohi bechaini, wohi dard...

Abhijeet: (teasingly) beta, tumhe kaise pata? kya tumhe bhi kabhi yeh ehsaas hua kya?

Daya: (suddenly understands what he has said, and realises there is no way to turn back now) main to sirf general baatein kar raha tha! tum bhi na abhijeet, kuch bhi bol lete ho!

abhijeet in his mind: _ jitna chahe jhut kehna hai keh le beta! ab to tujhe sach bulwa kar hi rahunga. aur kuch din sabr kar le. phir dekhta hun tu kaise nahin karta hai apni pyar ka izhaar. Ab mujhe yeh parivar pura karna hai..._

**In Shreya-Tarika's house **

**11:30 pm. In tarika's room:**

Shreya: Di, main andar aa jaun kuch der ke liye?

Tarika was lying on her bed with her mobile in her hand. She was just browsing through all the photos of abhijeet and herself...

She was thinking: _kitne din ho gaye... phir bhi lagte hai jaise sirf kal ki baat... Wohi Abhijeet jo bas ek colleague hi tha, jo mere liye sirf ek CID officer hi tha, woh aj kaise mera sab kuch ban gaya! aaj aise lagta hi nahi ke uske siwa bhi meri koi zindegi thi! jaisa ki yeh kabhi ho hi nahi sakte. woh hai, bas issi liye main bhi hoon. kaise ho gaya yeh sab? bas aur kuch hi dino ke intezar ... phir hum do se ek ho jayenge, main aur mera Abhi... main jab chaun, jitna chahun usse jee bharke dekh sakti hun, jab chahun uske paas ja sakti hoon... (suddenly all of her blood flushed to her face. She blushed crimson red!... it was all those unsaid moments, which came to her mind...)_

Shreya: DIIIIII... kya hua? main aau ya nahin?

Tarika: Arre Shreya, tu kab ayi? aa jaa, andar aa. kya hua?

Shreya: Kab ayi! my God di! kab se bula rahi hun tumhe. tum ho ki jeej ke sapne mein khoyi hui ho. aur mujhe puchhti ho Main Kab Ayi!

Tarika: (blushed again) sorry yaar... bol kya hua...

Shreya: bas di, lonely feel kar rahi thi, socha ki tumhare paas aa jaaun... isi liye... kuch batein karo na di mujhse.. neend nahin aa rahi hai

Tarika: Shreya, baatein karungi to tujhe neend ayegi bhi kaise?

Shreya: mujhe sona nahi hai. aap kuch bolo...

Tarika: thik hai, tu yahan mere paas so ja, phir baatein karte hai. idhar aa.

Shreya just made a place beside her sister, and looked at her innocently. For some unknown reason Tarika suddenly felt a deep pain in her heart for her little sis.

Tarika: ab bol, tujhe kya sunni hai?

Shreya: di, tumhari aur jeej ke bare mein batao na. kab aap ne yeh feel kiya ke jeej aap se sach mein pyar karte hai, woh sirf flirting nahi? jeej ne aap se kaha?

Tarika: [_acha! to yeh baat hai! ab tumhe proof chahiye Daya ki pyar ke! thik hai, koi baat nahi, woh bhi ho jayega. abhi sunati hun tumhe tumhara pyara jeej ki kahani!_] Kya Shreya! woh pata chal jata hai. jab uske aankho mein dekhti hun to apne aap pata chal jata hai. aur tera jeej! woh kya bolega! woh to pyar shabd ka 'p' pe hi atak jata tha hamesha!

Shreya: (_shockingly_) To jeej ne tumhe 'i love you' nahi kaha! phir aap dono ki engagement kaise ho gayi!

Tarika: Agar tere jeej se muh se i love you ka wait karti to iss janam mein shaadi hi nahi hoti

Shreya laughed: sach mein Di, batao na. phir yeh sab kaise hua?

Tarika: woh ek l-a-m-b-i kahani hai...

Shreya: mujhe sunna hai. bas ...

Tarika: thik hai, to sun- kahani ki shuruaat hoti hai 5 saal pehle. tab maine CID Mumbai join kiya first time...


	7. Sometimes illness is good :)

_**A/N: Thank you guys for your love and support. This is my first FF. I am not a good writer. But I am trying my best to make it good. Please be with me.**_

Tarika : ... main jab yaha ayi thi, to yaha main bilkul akeli thi. family ya phir friend koi nahi thi. shuru shuru mrin bahut lonely feel karti thi main. phir yahan dheere dheere man lagne laga. ACP Sir, Salunkhe Sir, Daya, Freddy Sir, aur ABHIJEET... abhijeet shuru se hi thoda bahut flirt kar lete the mere saath. jaise tumne kaha, us waqt maine ise zyada importance nahi di. bas enjoy karti thi. phir us din...

_*****Flashback starts*****_

Tarika working in forensic lab. its already 10:00 pm, everybody has left bureau. Actualy she is having severe headache. She has high fever too. but as she lives alone here, she thoght she could manage it all alone. but now it seems very hard due to weakness.

Tarika in her thought: _socha tha shaam tak theek ho jayega, lekin yeh bukhar to badh raha hai. aaj ghar bhi jane ka mood nahi hai, ghar jaungi to aur bhi akeli feel karungi. kaash mere paas ab koi hota..._

Suddenly Abhijeet enters FL.

Abhijeet: Tarika ji, aap abhi tak yahan?

Tarika: Abhijeet! tum! tum yahan kaise?

Abhijeet: Main to bas naikalne wala hi tha, phir dekha ki yaha lights on hai... bas ...

Tarika: thik hai, abhijeet. tum jao. koi problem nahi. bas thoda kaam tha

Abhijeet: aap ki tabiyat to theek hai na?

Tarika: haan, haan bilkul...

abhijeet: lekin aap ko dekh kar lag rahe hai... aap sach keh rahi hai?

Tarika: haan abhijeet, tum jao (she tries to stand up, but due to weakness instantly falls down. abhijeet came quickly and held her by her arm)

Abhijeet: yeh kya! mujhe pata tha, aap ka tabiyat thik nahi... aap ko to tez bukhar hai. chaliye aap. main aap ko ghar chhor deta hoon

Tarika: nahin, abhijeet, tumhe pareshaan hone ki koi zaroorat nahi, bas mauli si bukhar hi to hai, thik ho jayega. tum jao. main khud chali jaungi

Abhijeet: bas ho gaya na? aap ko jo kehna tha keh liya? ab chale?

he held her arm carefully. and took her with him to his car.

Tarika's thought: _aap kyun kar rahe hain aisa? aap kyun itni fikr karte hain meri?_

Abhijeet in phone: Daya, main aaj ghar nahin aa sakta hun. woh Taarika ji ki tabiyat kharap hain, unhe bahut bukhar hai. aur ghar pe bhi koi nahin hai. main reh jata hun. tu fikr mat kar. aur apna khayal rakhna...

at night, abhijeet made her sleep in her bed. he himself sat beside the bed. tarika suddenly started feeling safe and calm in his presence. she held his hand, and tried to sleep. she felt that she never wants him to go. it's him whom she always wants beside herself. on the other hand, abhijeet is bit worried about hand, though her attitude amazed him... after giving her medicine he started to pat her head, so that she could sleep.

Next morning, Tarika woke up with a heavy head. At first she could not remember anything from last night. But after a while she was able to remember a worried face sitting beside her, taking care of her throughout the night. Just then she jerked off... _Oh my God! As far as I could remember Abhijeet was here, awake all night... _Her eager eyes tries to find those eyes full of concern and silent love. and then only Abhijeet entered the room, with a tray in his hand carrying morning tea...

Abhijeet: Tarika, tum uth gaye? thik to ho na ab?

Tarika was stunned to see him greeting like this. Is he a normal human being? he awake all night, just for her, even if it was a very common fever... And now he is greeting her like nothing happened, as if he is not tired at all!

Tarika: Abhijeet, tum sare raat soye nahi, na? jaha tak mujhe yaad aa rahi hai, main jab bhi neend mein kuch keh rahi thi, yah phir paani mang rahi thi, you were there. Are you mad? yeh mamuli si bukhar hi to hai! bas iske liye tum saare raat jagte rahe?

Abhijeet turned his head down. after a while he started speaking softly,

Abhijeet: aap ki tabiyat thik nahi thi, aur aap takleef mein thi, to main ne socha... (he suddenly stopped, and tarika understood his unspoken words.)

Tarika was unable to say anything to him, she desperately wanted to hug him tightly.

Tarika: abhijeet, tum kuch der ke liye mere paas baith sakte ho?

Abhijeet: haan, kyun nahi?

he sat beside her. without uttering a single word, tarika came closer to him, and put her hand on his lap. Abhijeet understood the words her eyes wanted to say. he ran his fingers through her hair, Tarika closed her eyes, and murmured,

Tarika: tum rahoge na?

Abhijeet: (almost whispering) hamesha...


	8. HAPPY (?) NEW YEAR

(Flashback continues...)Few months later...

Everything is going as usual. It's only that now Tarika knows there is always someone beside her, no matter what happens. It was New Years Eve Party for all the CID members at Ins. Purvi's house. Tarika was very excited, because it would be the first party for her in mumbai , in which she won't feel lonely amongst the crowd. Till date in every occassion here she had missed her family very much, and that's why she did not even like to go to the parties. But this time it's different. Abhi will be there.

Tarika in her thought: _Pata nahi Abhijeet kab ayega... kaisa lagega woh? mujhe itni excitement kyun ho rahi hai? Usse dekh paungi, sirf isi liye itni bechaini?_

Her thought was interrupted by her phone call.

Tarika: Hello...

Man: Hello Tarika Ji

Tarika: Abhijeet! Tum

Abhijeet: Haan Tarika, main tumhe pick up karne aa jaun?

Tarika: (her heart started pounding like anything) Hmmm... (a smile crept on her face)

Abhijeet: Thik hai, aap taiyar rahiye, main bas abhi nikal raha hun.

Tarika: OK Abhijeet! aap aa jaiye.

After that it seemed to her the longest period in her life. She looked at the watch again and again.

Tarika in her thought: _Yeh Abhijeet kab ayega? abhi tak kyun nahin aya? aaj kitne din baad hum aise FL ke bahar milenge. Aur koi saath mein bhi nahin honge. Main usse jee bharke dekh sakti hun..._

Her thought was interrupted by a loud horn of Abhijeet's car. She forgot everything and was running down the stairs and her long black silk gown was flowing like stream behind her. Abhijeet could see that from outside the glass door. And he was utterly mesmerized by the unconventional beauty of his love. Tarika was looking like a princess in that long blak gown, there was something dazzling like diamond in front of that gown. A light bracelet and a casual top knot of her hair complimented her beauty. Abhijeet was unable to take off his eyes from her.

On the other hand as soon as Tarika saw the person in his well built physique in front of her she could feel all her blood flowing towards her face. Before she could understand anything her breath became faster and to increase her shyness even more, she could not control _blushing __scarlet._

Finally Abhijeet were able to break the silence:

Abhijeet: You re looking great Tarika!

Tarika: (lowered her head) Thank you (in almost an inaudible voice)

They both got on the car. Tarika could not stop herself from looking at him again and again. She did not know what happened to her so suddenly but it seemed to be more and more harder to control her hormones after seeing this man this evening. That evening she realized for the first time that she had already lost her everything to this person in her mind. She decided to confront Abhijeet about all her feelings.

They both entered the party a little late.

Daya: Kya yaar Abhijeet! kitna der laga di. Kab se tumhara intezaar kar raha hun.

Abhijeet: Woh actually Tarika ji ko pick up karne ke liye gaye the

Daya: (winking) Ooooo

Purvi: (Running towards abhijeet and Tarika) Wow! aap dono kitne achche lag rahe hai! Tarika aap to bilkul fairytale ka princess lag rahi hai.

They were about to enter the hall, but suddenly Abhijeet's phone rang.

Abhijeet: Haan sir boliye!

...

Abhijeet: Kya! thik hai, aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye, main abhi ja raha hun

All were looking at him anxiously.

Abhijeet: (to all) ek urgent kaam aa gaya. mujhe abhi nikalna padhega. Tum log enjoy karo. please don't mind

Daya: Par Abhijeet hua kya hai itna to batao? Main chalun tumhare saath?

Abhijeet: Nahin Daya tum yehi rahoge. Abhi time nahi hai, ghar jaake sab bata dunga

He just rushed away leaving everyone stunned.

**12:30 am at Duo's home**

Daya in his thought: _yeh Abhijeet kahan chala gaya achanak! abhi tak ghar nahi aya! pata nahi kahan hai... kya karun kuch bhi samajh mein nahin aa raha hai, phone bhi nahi lag raha_

Suddenly his phone rang

Daya: Yes Sir

ACP: Daya, maine Abhijeet ko bheja tha Kaliya ka akhre mein. Woh Kaliya ne Dr. Debendra ki beti ko kidnap kar liya tha, aur uski badle mein usse Abhijeet ko chahiye tha, woh bhi akela

Daya: Sirrrr! Aap ne usse akela bhej diya!

ACP: Daya! Woh Abhijeet hai, koi mamuli Police inspector nahin. uss kaliya se lipatna uske liye koi bade baat to nahi

Daya: Phir bhi sir!...

ACP: Daya, uss bachchi ke bare mein bhi to sochna chahiye tha uss waqt. Lekin ab mujhe lag raha hai, shayad maine galat kiya... Dekho, tum abhi ke abhi wahan chale jao.

...

**2:15 am at Tarika's home**

Tarika was lying restless in her bed. Suddenly she got a call. It was from Daya

Daya: Tarika, main City Hospital se call kar rha hun.

Tarika: DAYAAA! Abhijeet - Abhi thik to hai na?

Daya: Tarika, Abhijeet ko 2 goliya lagi hai. abhi operation chal raha hai. Maine sir ko bata diya. Tum aa jao (his voice broke due to tear)

For that moment the world seemed to be dead for her. She sat on the floor with a thud. the mobile fell from her hand. She closed her eyes and could see his face only. Without wasting any moment she ran towards the City Hospital.


	9. The Silent Confession

_**At City Hospital**_

When Tarika reached the hospital, it seemed that her ability to think and act became numb. The only feeling that she can feel in her heart is horror. She was too scared to ask about Abhijeet's health to anyone. Suddenly she noticed Daya who was standing in a corner with wet eyes. She felt the same pain which she was going through on his face. She went to him and then light held his arm with her icy cold hand.

Daya: Tarika - (his voice was chocking)

Tarika: Haan Daya, w- wo- woh Abhi- (she couldn't complete her sentence)

Daya: Abhi tak sense nahi ayi

Tarika: tum doctor se baat ki?

Daya: ACP sir ne baat ki

Tarika: kya kaha unhone?

Daya: agar agle 24 ghante mein hosh na aye to khatra ho sakta hai

Tarika shivered visibly this time. Daya looked blank. Then he started talking like he was in some other world.

Daya: Tumhe pata hai Tarika, Abhijeet hamesha mujhse kehta hai ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaye, woh kabhi mujhe chhodke nahi jayega. (sigh) woh bas kuch hi der mein uth jayega, dekhna tum. Mera Abhi bahut strong hai, mujhse bhi zyada...

Tarika was listening to him, she wanted to believe his each and every word. Tarika suddenly felt some urgent need to share the feeling that she was hiding within herself with this person standing in front of her. She realized that from some angle or other both of them were at the same platform. For both of them Abhijeet is not only their part of life but he is the heart of their life.

Tarika: (in a very low tone) Abhijeet ko theek hona hi padhega, humare liye (pause) tumhare liye aur mere liye bhi

After completing this sentence she lowered her head, and Daya understood all the feelings that was hidden in those few words. Even in that situation a smile came to his face and his eyes depicted his gratitude towards her.

A few hours later, the nurse came out of Abhijeet's cabin.

Nurse: Mr. Abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya hai. aap log usse jaa ke mil sakte hai, lekin woh abhi bhi bahut hi weak hai, to achcha hoga agar aap unse zyada baat na kare to

All team members were relieved hearing that. First ACP, Dr. Salunkhe, Freddy, Vivek, Purvi and Sachin went into the cabin

ACP: Kaise ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: (opened his eyes) theek hun sir, bas thoda sa weakness hai

ACP: Tum theek ho, yehi kaafi hai humare liye Dekho sab log kitne khush hai (he pointed to all)

Abhijeet smiled feebly looking at all of them. But his heart was still finding only one teary face, which he did not see in the crowd

Abhijeet: Sir, Daya- nahi aya?

ACP: Aisa bhi kabhi ho sakta hai kya? Tumhara Daya tumhare paas na aye! Woh bas bahar hi hai, ayega, uske saath TARIKA bhi hai, woh dono shayad ek saath hi ayega.

Abhijeet's heart started pounding hearing Tarika's name. After the team left, the two most important persons in his life came into the cabin. Both had tear in their eyes but smile on the face.

Daya: Boss!

Abhijeet: Daya!

Daya: tumhare muh se yeh 'Daya' sunne ke liye kitna taras raha tha main pata hai tumhe?

Abhijeet: Pata hai yaar... Bas tere ek yeh smile dekhne ke liye shayad main maut ke muh se bhi wapas aa jaun...

Daya came hurriedly towards him and held his hand

Daya: Aise kabhi mat bolna mera dost...

Then suddenly Daya remebered something.

Daya: tum na boss kuch zyada hi apni man mani karte ho

Abhijeet: arre! maine kya kiya?

Daya: Kuch nahi, bas humesha mujhe hi daante rehte ho, lekin apne bare mein bilkul bhi dhyan nahi dete ho. Tumhe na ek strict guardian ki zarurat hai

Abhijeet looked at him confusingly, but on the other hand Tarika got where Daya was going, so she started blushing. But we all know Daya. Daya is Daya, no one can stop him. He took Tarika's hand and pulled her to Abhijeet

Daya: Yeh lo boss! Tumhari guardian. Ab tum kuch nahi kar sakte ho

Abhijeet could not believe his own eyes. He looked at Tarika questioningly but her scarlet red face and the bride like smile answered his all questions undoubtedly.

Daya: (towards Tarika) Ab bhabi - tum sambhal lo apna zimmedari, main chala ghar

Abhijeet: (awkwardly smiled to Tarika and then to Daya) Daya - yaar - ruk

Daya: Boss, bas subah hone wala hai aur ek do ghante mein, mujhe to sona hai. Ab bhabi hai na tumhare paas, usse tang karo jitna man chahey (smirked and immediately left the room leaving Abhirika in the cabin all alone)

Abhijeet: Tarika, kya sach mein?

Tarika only nodded as yes. Abhijeet could not say anything, but he only took her hands within his. Now Tarika looked at him with full eyes. Tear was obstructing her vision though. She blushed again as he was looking at her in his most loving way. Tarika lowered her head and then softly kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and a tear dropped from his eye. he put his hand on her head and slowly held her to his chest. Tarika was feeling heavenly within his arms.

_**Flashback ends...**_

Tarika looked at Shreya after completing her story. Shreya's eyes are now filled with tear. She hugged Tarika and started shedding them. Tarika gently stroke her hair

Tarika: Ab tujhe kya hua? ro kyu rahi hai?

Shreya: Aap aur jeej ek dusre se kitne pyar karte hai, aap dono kitne khush naseeb hai na, ki aap dono ko aisa pyar mila

Tarika: Tu fikar mat kar, Daya bhi tujhse itna hi pyar karte hai

Shreya: Aisa kuch kaha unhone? nahi na? to phir?

Tarika: thik hai, main tujhe ab kuch nahi bolungi. tu dekh.


	10. Mission

Everything is as usual. Normal routine work, normal schedule. Sometimes though Abhijeet and Tarika are seen discussing something. Nobody knows what they are talking about, but nobody even cares to bother about them, as they know that the love birds have always something to chit chat about! On the other hand Daya is tremendously busy in his work these days. A new case of drugs smuggling is reported in the bureau. All are involved in it. They are suspecting that the racket is large and they are operating in various areas. So they are very careful aout this secret case. And forgot to mention, Shreya has joined duty a few days earlier. But something is missing in her behavior which is surely noticable by the team. Still nobody asked her anything about it, because some of them knew the cause and the rest has guessed that! Only one person (I am not including our respected Sir here) seemed to be totally indifferent. It was an evening after a hectic day in the bureau. ACP sir called a meeting for the whole team, about this case of drugs smuggling. all gathered together and were waiting for Sir.

ACP: Haan Abhijeet, case ke barein mein ab tak kya kya pata chala?

Abhijeet: Sir, hum ne almost saare jankari le li hai iss ke barei mein, lekin abhi tak koi pakka saboot nahi mil raha hai. hume pata chala hai ki iss racket ka base of operation kisi ek jagah nahi hai

ACP: kahan kahan hai inka base of operation woh pata chala?

Daya: Yes sir, kuch suraag to mila hai. Ek to hai Get Well hospital. Shayad wahi se yeh drugs supply hota hai, aur ek hai kisi 'nava jeevan' naam ki housing complex ka ek khali flat. Par sir hum logo ne agar abhi raid karne ki koshish karenge to yeh log shayad bhag jayenge. yeh bahut hi shaatir gang hai sir. aur khatarnak bhi. hume inke bare mein aur bhi detailed information chahiye

ACP: iske liye hume inn do places par kuch din ke liye nazar rakhna padhega, kaun kaun hai iss khel mein dekhna padhega. Abhijeet, tum aur Taarika hospital mein rahoge. Abhijeet, tum patient banke, aur Tarika tum uske saath rahogi, aur achche se khayal rakhna, waha ke har ek cheese ke report mujhe chahiye

ABHIRIKA : Yes Sir!

ACP: aur Daya, tum aur Shreya ussi apartment ke paas wale kisi apartment mein kirayadar banke chale jao, as a couple tumhe waha kuch din rehna hai. Wahi se tum dono har waqt nazar rakhna, aur ek bhi point miss nahi hona chahiye

Shreya: Lekin -

ACP: Dekho Shreya, koi lekin vekin nahi, yeh case humare liye bahut hi important hai. zara sambhal ke handle karna. Aur Rajat tum yahan ka in charge rahoge. Purvi aur Freddy tum dono Rajat ko report karogey iss ke barey mein. OK?

All: Yes SIR!

* * *

Daya and Shreya are going to their 'new home'. Daya disguised (not much disguise, only the dress and name are changed) as a Professor, and Shreya as a housewife. Daya's name is Prof. Ajay Dikshit, Shreya is still Shreya. Both are silent. though both of them knew very well that they are on a mission only, and this kind of mission is not at all new for CID officers, still they could not ignore the awkward silence between them. They entered their apartment. As it was closed for a very long period a heavy damp smell filled the whole flat. Shreya immediately started to cough. Daya went forward and opened the windows.

Daya: Sorry! thoda stuffy hai! par kuch der mein thik ho jayega. tum thoda pani pee lo

Shreya: It's Ok Sir

Daya glared at her

Daya: (in very low tone) Tum mujhe yaha Sir nahi bula sakti Shreya, hume bahut cautious rehna padhega har waqt. just call me 'Ajay'

Shreya smiled and nodded.

Shreya: Ajay, hume ek bar saare rooms chack kar lena chahiye

Daya smiled at her. Seeing his smile Shreya suppressed a deep sigh within herself! They checked all the rooms and then finally they sat on the sofa.

Daya: tired lag raha hai, bhukh bhi laga hai... chalo bahar chalte hai, kuch khane ke liye

Shreya: rehne dijiye, main dekhti hun, kuch bana leti hun

Daya: tum tired nahi ho? abhi kuch banane ke zaroorat kya hai?

Shreya: hume yaha rehna zyada zaroori hai, aur waise bhi main khana utni bhi bure nahi banati hun

Daya: maine aisa kab kaha? thik hai chalo, bana lo jo chaho

Shreya: aap tab tak chaye bana ke lati hun

Daya: thank you shreya

he just kept his head on the head rest of the sofa and closed his eyes. The light fell on his face from the window. Shreya watched that and silently pulled the curtains to block the sun light. That soothed him. his eyes were still closed but his face reflected his comfort. A few minutes later Shreya came with two cups of tea.

Shreya: Aap ki chay

Daya was not answering. Shreya called him again. Then she went near to him and realized that due to tiredness he dozed off. She lightly shook him. Dayawoke up

Daya: Sorry! aankh lag gayi thi

Shreya: koi baat nahi. aap ka chaye layi thi.

Daya took a sip and his face glowed.

Daya: Tumhe kaise pata chala ke main yehi chaye peeta hun?

Shreya blushed a little and smiled only. She went into the kitchen and started working.

Daya was continuously looking at her.

Daya's thought: _yeh Shreya kuch badli badli si lag rahi hai. woh itna chup kyun ho gaye? mujhse zyada baat bhi nahi kar rahi hai? pehle to aisi nahi thi! phone pe bhi kitni baatein kiya karti thi, par yaha mere saath hote huye bhi aise kyun behave kar rahi hai? thik se dekh bhi nahi rahi hai. main to kuch bhi nahi kaha usse, phir? mera hi koi baat se naraz hui hogi...lekin mujhe bata to sakti hai problem kya hai... _


	11. Besabri

_**A/N: Sorry guys for my late and short update. But as I was a bit busy with my other stories I could not give the required time to this one. Please forgive me and read this. I will try to keep all your requests and will definitely try to meet your expectations. This chapter is dedicated to all the AbhiRika lovers and to those who have requested me for more AbhiRika moments. Here's a small treat for you guys.**_

Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting inside the car. They are going to the Hospital as per their plan. Though it were only the two of them Tarika was unusually quiet.

Abhijeet: Tarika, kya baat hai? tum itni chup chap kyun ho? koi problem hai?

Tarika: Nahi to, tumhe aisa kyun lag raha hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Jab se hum nikle hai, tum mujhse ek bhi baat nahi ki, kya soch rahi ho, please Tarika batao mujhe.

Tarika now looked at him with full eyes. There were so many words in those eyes. She wanted to tell him so many things, but her tongue betrayed her. She could not utter a single word. Abhijeet felt that something was going deep inside her. He stopped the car aside the road as He wanted to give her some time to open up. He held her hand to assure her that he would be there always beside her to support her. His touch made Tarika a bit comfortable. But that was not enough. She suddenly did something which was totally unexpected for Abhijeet. She came closer to Abhijeet and suddenly hugged him tightly. Her silent tear proved the depth of her pain or fear. Abhijeet was shocked or better to say surprised with her act. But he also wanted to let her cry, to let her feeling come out. He quietly hugged her, and lightly brushed he hair with his hand. Tarika hid her face within his chest. His shirt became wet with her tear. After a few minutes, Abhijeet felt that now Tarika might be in condition to share her fear or pain whatever it was which she was hiding within herself.

Abhijeet: (in his most loving tone) Tarika, please dekho idhar... kya baat hai batao mujhe...

Tarika: Actually Abhijeet aisa kuch nahi hai, kuch bhi serious issue nahi hai...

Abhijeet: (he could realize that there must be some trivial thing which was bothering her and that is why she was so conscious to share that with him) Tarika, jo bhi hai tumhari mann mein bata do mujhe. Ab tum mujhe nahi bataogi to aur kisse bataogi bolo?

Tarika now calmed herself.

Tarika: Abhijeet, mujhe pata hai ki hume hospital mein yeh natak karna padhega. Par jab bhi main tumhe hospital mein dekhti hun mujhe kuch ho jati hai

Abhijeet was quiet as he wanted to give her time to expel her feelings out.

Tarika: Tumhe yaad hai jab tumhe 4 goliya lagi thi, aur tum coma mein (her voice cracked due to tear)... Abhi, tumhe pata nahi uss waqt main kaise jee rahi thi... Mar gayi thi main Abhi (tears are rolling down her cheeks)... tab har ek saans mere liye kitna mushkil the tum soch bhi nahi sakte! aaj bhi main jab bhi hospital ke aas paas bhi hoti hun na, to mujhe woh pal yaad aa jati hai. Main woh darr apni andar mehsus karti hun...

Abhijeet: (taking her close to his heart) main samajh sakta hun Tarika. Tumhari har dard main mehsus kar sakta hun... Par pata hai, mujhe humari pyar par pura bharosa hai. Tum bhi bharosa rakkho. Jab tak hum dono ek dusre ke saath hai, humein kuch nahi hoga!

Tarika felt the warmth of his voice, which made her more secured, more assured. At that moment she just wanted to be with him just like that forever.

Abhijeet: Tarika, tumhe pata hai, maut se bhi kayee zyada takat hai pyar mein. Yeh maut ko bhi lauta sakte hai. Isi liye kabhi bhi aise darna mat, bas yakeen karo.

They both found their comfort in the soothing hug. Within each others arms they felt heavenly.

Abhijeet: Bas ab thik ho na tum?

Tarika: Haan... Thank you Abhi mujhe samjhne ke liye aur samjhane ke liye

Abhijeet: Tum mujhe kab se thanks kehne lagi ho Tarika?

Tarika: (in a sweet tone) Waise iss drama mein ek baat bahut achchi hai

Abhijeet: woh kya?

Tarika: Isi bahane hum don 2-3 din ek saath reh to sakte hai (after saying this she lowered her gaze)

Abhijeet was really surprised with her really honest and simple confession like this. Right then he felt the same eagerness with which he was waiting for her, to make her completely him, within hers too.

Abhijeet: (in a very low but deep tone) Bas aur kuch hi din Tarika... Yeh doorie ab zyada din nahi rahega

Tarika: Aur zyada din shayad bardasht bhi nahi hoga mujhse (shyly)

Her whole mind wanted him so deeply that she was afraid that her face might be unable to hide that from him! With that thought she blushed harder. But she was right, her face was clearly showing all her feelings to him. he just smiled and after looking outside the car seeing no one around he just bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Both of them did not want to let that one kiss be so light or so short but the place and time were not right for that. So they stopped. But now both of them were lost in the same dream of being in each other's arms...

_**A/N: Sorry to all DaReya lovers. In this chapter I did not show them. But in next one they will be there. And will definitely see more AbhiRika later. Till then take care. -abhirikafan**_


	12. The Fight Starts

_**At the same time DaReya (I mean Prof. Dikshit ;)) House**_

_Shreya's POV: Yeh sirf ek drama hai, jo hume iss mission ko successful banane ke liye karna hi padhega. Kuch bhi ho jaye, mujhe apne dil ko kaboo me rakhna padhega. Yeh dil bhi na kitna nadaan hai. Pata hai sab kuch, phir bhi uske samne ate hi na jane kyun pighalne lagte hai. Woh ek bahadur Sr. Inspector hai. Mere liye shayad uske dil me jo care hai, woh sirf insaniyat ke khatir... kabhi kabhi phir bhi aisa kyun lagta hai ke isss duniya me unse zyada apna mera aur koi nahi hai...lekin mujhe iss pagalpan ko bhulna hi hoga. Mujhe unse pyar hai, iska matlab yeh to nahi ki unko bhi mujhse pyar hona chahiye, pyar koi zabardasti thodi hi hai... jo bhi tha woh sirf aur sirf meri galat faimi tha, aur kuch bhi nahi _

her eyes were now full with tear remembering Daya's word which she unintentionally heard a day ago while entering the bureau - "**Nahi Abhijeet, main Shreya se pyar nahi kar sakta...**" She could not bear any more, she left the place instantly, but Daya's words were still taunting her.

She was sitting beside the window sipping her coffee. Daya was long gone. She was looking outside the window, suddenly she realized it was already too late, according to their plan Daya should be at home by now. It was dark outside. She cursed herself as she did not notice the time before. She looked at her phone. She was too much engrossed with her thought to notice the phone! But there was no phone call, the screensaver of her phone their whole team seemed like smiling at her. Now she was feeling something bad, very bad. She shivered thinking of the worst possibilities. Her mind could not see any hope now. She took the phone and dialed the number, still having a thin hope to hear the familiar voice. But the phone was out of reach. She threw of the phone on the sofa and again looked outside wiping her tear. She knew where to look. But nobody was there in that flat was completely dark.

"_I am a CID Officer - Damn It! I have to do something to save him! Yeh sab kuch nahi hota agar main apni khayalo me itna bhi nahi kho jati ke apni respomsibilities bhul jaun! Par ab aur nahi, mujhe unhe dhundna hi padhega_"

She wiped off her tear and took her service revolver. Just then she had a glance at the reflection of hers on the bedside mirror. For a fraction of second she was startled by her look with the vermilion and the mangalsutra - she touched her mangalsutra with trembling fingers, a thousands of emotions played on her face within a single second. She locked the room properly and stepped out of the flat. Her first destination must be the other flat where the drug dealers made their den. With cat step she moved towards the flat. It was pitch dark there. The moment she was just going to enter the flat she remembered something and stopped to type a text. She tried to hear inside - if there was anyone, but it was absolute silence there. She broke the lock with her revolver and entered inside. She tried to find out the switch board, but suddenly she stumbled on something...

_**In Hospital at the same time:**_

Tarika was sitting beside Abhijeet, who lied on the bed like senseless. After the nurse had gone Tarika touched his hand to let him know. Abhijeet opened his eyes slightly.

Tarika: (whispering) Abhijeet, woh hospital ke store room me mujhe kuch mila hai

Abhijeet: haan Tarika bolo.

Tarika: Abhijeet, waha medicines ke saath saath drugs bhi hai, woh bhi medicine ka bottle me hi, ta ki kisi ko shak na ho. maine chupke se yeh "Milk of Magnesium" ke bottle apni bag me le li, evidence ke liye, isme cocaine hai Abhijeet, woh bhi pure! Hume bahut jald inn logo ko pakadna hai, kahi der na ho jaye

Abhijeet: Well Done Tarika. Par tumhari Daya ke saath baat ho payi? waha halat kya hai? actually agar hum yaha inn logo ko attack karenge to waha bhi sab alert ho jayega, phir Daya aur Shreya ko problem hoga unhe pakadne me. Hume ek saath hi kaam karna padhega. Tum ne kuch suna waha ke bare mein?

Tarika: Daya se sham ko ekbar baat hua tha, usne bola ke unhe bhi den ka pata mil gaya, par abhi tak yeh nahi pata chala hai ki waha kitne log hai. 4 logon ko woh dekhe hai, par total kitne admi hai yeh abhi tak pata nahi chala, par woh keh raha tha ke aaj sham ko shayad koi maal anewala hai, tab bhi woh waha chupke se jayenge.

Abhijeet: My God! wahan kitne log hai yeh bhi use nahi pata aur woh akela hi chal pada! Woh log bahut hi khatarnak hai, inn logo ke samna karne ke liye deemag se kaam lena padta hai, aur hai ki... (restless)

Tarika: Don't worry Abhi, uska phone ane ki baad hi maine turant ACP sir ko inform kar di hai, wah log zaroor honge waha pe

Abhijeet looked at her appreciating her action. She smiled in reply.

Tarika: Par Abhijeet, hamare team waha honge un logo ke paas, yaha jo bhi karna hai, hume hi karna hai. Ab tum batao hamara next step kya hoga?

They discussed their plan, then Abhijeet signaled her something. Tarika left the room immediately. Abhijeet placed the bedsheet and pillow properly on the bed and then covered that with blanket.

"_Chalo, ab kuch der ke liye hi sahi, isse kaam chal jayega. Hume kuch time to milega._"

He looked outside, and saw the empty corridor. He moved hurriedly towards the store room. While Tarika was in the locker room in search of a dress of nurse. After a few minutes she fond that and she dressed herself as nurse. She put her thinks on an empty trolley and covered it with a piece of cloth then moved towards the same direction where Abhijeet was. The door was slightly opened. She entered the room and took her position as per planning. It was very dark inside. She could not see Abhijeet there.

_**A/N: I am extremely sorry for being so late! Actually I was thinking of dropping off this story as the number of views and reviews are shockingly low. But then I thought to take a chance again. But I swear I won't bother my readers with this one anymore, if you don't like it. Otherwise, in next chapter, there will be a bit action on both the sides. Thank you for bearing my non sense. :D Please stay with me.**_


End file.
